


Mirrors

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BadBoy!Blaine, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M, badboy blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p><p>Klaine AU, badboy!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

Kurt frowned as he read the cryptic text he got from his boyfriend during his class, trying to figure out what he was up to.

**Blaine: Meet me in the auditorium after your last class?**

There was a tiny flicker of hope in Kurt’s chest that maybe it had something to do with the Valentine’s Day, but he quickly dismissed that thought. Blaine had made it quite clear that he didn’t care about that day, calling it tacky and lame, wincing at the sight of the heart decorations spread basically _everywhere_ , and he had no intentions of celebrating it. And while Kurt mostly agreed with him about the holiday being mostly a commercial event, he had kind of hoped to spend his first Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend in a romantic, maybe a little lame, but still sweet way. But Blaine was stubborn, so there was nothing Kurt could do.

Well, no one had ever said that dating the resident badboy of the William McKinley High School would be easy.

Reaching the auditorium, he sighed and came in, looking around, trying to spot Blaine, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

“Blaine?” Kurt called out and the moment the words left his mouth, the music started playing and a few second later Blaine appeared on the stage, the usual wolfish grin on his face, a mess of black curls on his head, wearing his usual leather jacket, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, even though he still wasn’t sure what exactly was going on.

Just as he was about to say something, Blaine started singing and Kurt froze in shock, his eyes widening when he finally recognized the song.

 _Aren’t you somethin’ to admire?_  
_‘Cause your shine is somethin’ like a mirror_  
_And I can’t help but notice_  
_You reflect in this heart of mine_  
_If you ever feel alone and_  
_The glare makes me hard to find_  
_Just know that I’m always parallel on the other side_

Stunned, Kurt kept listening and watching Blaine on the stage, admiring his voice and momentarily wishing his boyfriend would sing a bit more often – he was way too talented to keep his voice hidden.

 _Cause I don’t wanna lose you now_  
_I’m lookin’ right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I’ll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin’ back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

Blushing, Kurt was no longer able to stop the grin from spreading on his face, feeling his heart speeding up and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from squealing – it was more than he had ever hoped for to get for the Valentine’s Day and definitely more than he had expected from Blaine.

 _Now you’re the inspiration of this precious song_  
_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_  
_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it’s already gone_  
_And I can’t wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_  
_Just to let you know, you are_  
  
_You are, you are the love of my life_

As the song ended and the last music notes faded away, Kurt was pretty sure that he would have a heart attack at any moment. They had never said _I love you_ before and while it wasn’t exactly this, it felt close enough, and he still couldn’t believe it was happening.

“I thought you didn’t like the Valentine’s Day.” He said in a shaky voice, as Blaine stepped closer to the edge of the stage.

“I don’t.” Blaine shrugged. “Or, at least, I never used to.” He added, his voice getting softer, along with the features of his face.

“Oh?” Kurt made a questioning noise, not able to formulate any words at the moment.

“But it doesn’t matter how I feel about this day.” Blaine said, jumping down from the stage and walking up to Kurt. “What matters is that it’s important to you, so you deserve the best Valentine’s Day. And really, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t serenade you every once in a while?” He asked with a grin, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and pulling him closer.

Smiling widely, Kurt leaned closer and kissed Blaine sweetly. “Thank you.” He said against his lips. “You made my day.”

“Good, that was the plan.” Blaine grinned, but then his expression grew more serious. “I meant it, you know.” He said quietly, looking into Kurt’s eyes. “I do love you.”

“I love you too.” Kurt replied, his heart beating so wildly that he was pretty sure Blaine could feel it with how close they were pressed up against each other. Leaning in, he pulled Blaine into another kiss, holding him tightly and they might have lost the track of time, standing in the middle of the auditorium and kissing, but they really didn’t care.

They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/138820756504/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
